


You Took My Heart With You

by CreativeAnimeRelatedName1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, actually im not, this isn't happy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1/pseuds/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1
Summary: Looking at the trenchcoat floating in the water Dean felt a immense sense of loss flood him.  I'm bad at summaries, the story will be better i promise. This is a one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural blah blah blah, if i did it wouldn't be on the CW blah blah blah. 
> 
> This is a one shot. As my story before this is unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes you see. I'm still trying.

"We'll be back.. For you" 

 

Those words where far from Dean's concern as he ran along with Bobby and Sam as they ran after the Leviathans. The only thing on his mind was 

'Gotta save Cas'   
'He can't be dead'   
'HE'S NOT DEAD' 

Running with almost newfound vigor he darts ahead of the other men following him. They reach the Leviathans as they decend with Cas' vessel into municipal waters. Staring in shock he watches as the Leviathans leave and Cas doesn't reappear. 

 

Watching as that damned trench coat flots up to shore he feels something in him break. On the outside he says that they need to figure this out. But as they drive back to Bobby's the only thing on his mind is how he failed Cas. He can't help but think if he had put an end to Cas taking the souls from purgatory that his angel would still be here. 

He misses his friend intensely. Especially later when he gets drunker then he's ever been. Trying to wipe out the memory of those damned Leviathans, trying to forget the sight of that trench coat, without his friend in it.


End file.
